marvel_cinematic_universe2fandomcom-20200215-history
Monet St. Croix (Earth-616)
' Real Name:' Monet Yvette Clarisse Maria Therese St. Croix *'Current Alias:' M *'Aliases:' Penance, White Queen, Modesty Blaise *'Relatives:' **Louis St. Croix (paternal grandfather) **Lenore St. Croix (paternal step-grandmother, deceased) **Cartier St. Croix (father) **Jamila St. Croix (mother, deceased) **Marius St. Croix (brother) **Claudette St. Croix (sister) **Nicole St. Croix (sister) **Hollow (genetic template) *'Affiliation:' **Hellfire Club (formerly) **Magneto's X-Men (formerly) **X-Men (formerly) **X-Factor Investigations (formerly) **Generation X (formerly) **X-Corps (formerly) **X-Corporation (formerly) *'Citizenship:' **French **Yugoslavian **Algerian **Monacan *'Marital Status:' Single *'Occupation:' **Adventurer **Private investigator (formerly) **Socialite (formerly) **Students (formerly) **Registered hero (formerly) *'Gender:' Female *'Height:' 5'7" *'Weight:' 125 lbs *'Eyes:' Red (naturally brown) *'Hair:' Black *'Origin:' Mutant *'Universe:' Earth-616 *'Place of Birth:' Sarajevo, Bosnia Origin Monet St. Croix is the second child of a rich and eccentric father, Ambassador Cartier St. Croix, a Monegasque wealthy former president of several corporations, and his wife, a descendant of Algerian royalty. Powers and Abilities Powers M is a mutant with a wide variety of superhuman powers representing a near-perfect human being. Superhuman Physiology: All of M's physical skills are greater than the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. Her mental capabilities are similarly enhanced, being beyond that of most average humans. *''Superhuman Strength'' *''Superhuman Speed'' *''Superhuman Endurance'' *''Superhumanly Dense Tissue'' *''Superhuman Reflexes'' *''Accelerated Healing Factor:'' Despite her incredible resistance to harm, it is possible for M to be injured. However, she possesses a regenerative quality allowing her to heal and quickly recover from near-fatal wounds. The effect also has the added benefit of making her more resistant to toxins, disease, and possibly the aging process. *''Enhanced Senses:'' M's senses are so advanced that she possesses telescopic and night vision, as well as superhuman hearing. *''Superhuman Intuitive Ability:'' M can quickly process information, giving her vast intelligence, an accelerated learning aptitude, a knack for quickly analyzing multiple information sources, a gift for operating machinery, an eidetic memory, the ability to read at superhuman speeds, and incredible deductive and reasoning skills. Flight: M is able to fly through the air through sheer act of will. While her top speed is not currently known, it is at least 500 miles per hour. She caught up with - and leisurely maintained the speed of - a passenger plane carrying a suspect while inducing a psychic illusion. Recently, she has reached flight speeds up to Mach 3 as she flew all the way from Hungary to the United Arab Emirates. Telepathy: M has the ability to read minds and project her thoughts into the minds of others and defensively mask her mind against telepathic intrusion. She has also been shown to be capable of other basic telepathic abilities, such as illusion casting and memory wiping. Telekinesis: M has recently displayed the ability to manipulate matter on a questionable scale, projecting thought waves as concussive force. Gestalt Form: M and her siblings can combine into various forms, each with varying appearances and powers. Abilities Genius Intelligence: She has a genius-level intellect. She has a perfect memory, superhuman intuitive skills, and is capable of using computers and electronic devices with ease. Bilingual: She is capable of speaking English and French fluently. Hand-to-Hand Combat: M is a formidable hand-to-hand combatant. Category:Individuals Category:St. Croix Family Category:Hellfire Club Category:Magneto's X-Men Category:X-Men Category:X-Factor Investigations Category:Generation X Category:X-Corporation Category:X-Corps Category:French Category:Yugoslavians Category:Algerians Category:Monacans Category:Adventurers Category:Private Investigators Category:Socialites Category:Students Category:Females Category:5'7" Category:125 lbs Category:Red Eyes Category:Brown Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Mutants Category:Earth-616 Category:Born in Sarajevo, Bosnia Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Regenerative Healing Factor Category:Superhuman Immunity Category:Toxin Immunity Category:Superhuman Hearing Category:Superhuman Vision Category:Night Vision Category:Superhuman Intuition Category:Intuitive Aptitude Category:Superhuman Memory Category:Superhuman Reading Category:Flight Category:Telepathy Category:Telepathic Cloaking Category:Illusion Casting Category:Memory Erasure Category:Telekinesis Category:Force Blasts Category:Gestalt Form Category:Gifted Intelligence Category:French (Language) Category:Martial Arts Category:Muslims